exaltafandomcom-20200214-history
Prohibition in Unetenie
Unetenie has placed an outright ban on multiple types of goods that enter the nation, which has caused smuggling to be a major problem throughout the nation. Punishment is harsh, but so is corruption, and bribery is usually an option. Magic Prohibition The use of any arcane-type magic beyond the level of cantrip in Unetenie is strictly prohibited except by Emperor-appointed spellcasters. Punishments range anywhere from hefty fines to dismemberment to execution, depending on the crime committed. The use of any divine-type magic is restricted only to Emperor-approved paladins and clerics, who bear a special symbol showing the types of magic they can cast, and at what level. Divine-type magic beyond the level of cantrip used by those who have not been approved is strictly prohibited. This includes healing-related magic. The use of any psychic or psionic powers or abilities in Unetenie for profit is strictly prohibited unless licensed by the Emperor. Additionally, any psychic or psionic powers relating to possession, healing, or causing injury is prohibited in all cases. The use of any magic item that has been created for the purposes of healing or causing injury is strictly prohibited. Magic items that enhance abilities, skills, or protection are acceptable, but a label (purchasable at any border checkpoint) must be affixed to the item while the item is within Unetenie borders. Any item not approved entry at the border can be stored at that border checkpoint for a fee. Penalties for wielding unapproved magical items, in addition to the confiscation of the item, range anywhere from hefty fines to dismemberment to execution depending on the item. The smuggling of magical items across Unetenie's borders is incredibly lucrative, and the underground sale of such items is a common crime. Additionally, much of the nation's military wields strong magical weapons which carry a very high street value. Alcohol & Drug Prohibition The production or consumption of any mind-altering substances, including alchemical mixtures, within Unetenie is strictly prohibited unless a license is purchased and approved by the Emperor. As of 1332, the only approved mind-altering substances are absinthe and opium; the only approved alcoholic beverages are non-fruit-based wine and brandy. The smuggling of mind-altering substances across Unetenie's borders and the illicit production of it within Unetenie's borders is one of the largest underground operations in Exalta. In the southernmost areas, corn- and wheat-based whisky is incredibly popular, as Emperor-approved liquor tends to be weak in concentration. In the northernmost areas, especially around Arishtam, variants of gooseberry wine are popular. The most popular variant, known as Arishtam Sweet, is in high-demand in other nations. "Iniquitous Crime" Crimes that appeal to the prurient interest or are carnal or hedonistic in nature are considered to go against the piety of the Unetary Pantheon and are strictly prohibited. This type of crime falls under the broad label of "iniquitous crime". Prostitution, lewd drawings or activities, and objects used to improve sexual pleasure are strictly prohibited within Unetenie. Underground prostitution, especially same-sex prostitution, is expensive but lucrative. Gambling or betting of any kind is strictly prohibited except in certain Emperor-approved activities. As of 1332, such activities were: * Licensed betting houses for horse- and dog-racing, dog fighting, cockfighting, boxing, and gladitorial matches. * Licensed gambling houses for games of chance, such as craps, roulette, and childless dice. * Licensed card games, such as poker and blackjack, played at licensed facilities. The penalties for engaging in iniquitous crime ranges from small fines to dismemberment to capital punishment. Rape, molestation or sexual corruption of children, and same-sex relationships are punishable by death. Prostitution is punishable by dismemberment. Penalties for most gambling-related crimes are fines and dismemberment. Travel Prohibition Travel in and out of Unetenie is heavily monitored and heavily taxed, especially for smuggling activity. Unet citizens wishing to leave the country must make a formal request to the Bureau of Travel, stating their purposes for exiting the country and their intentions to return. A Unet citizen who does not return within a given travel timeframe may be imprisoned. Foreigners traveling through Unetenie are subject to heavy taxation and tariffs for the privilege of entering the country. Additionally, they must cite specific reasons and destinations at border checkpoints and will be given a travel timeframe. A label indicating their purposes and travel timeframe must be affixed to their person at all times. People found guilty of violating travel restrictions within Unetenie typically results in fines and confiscation of items followed by deportation. On rare occasions it may be punished by dismemberment. Speech Prohibition The spreading of gossip, rumor, or news that could be considered disrespectful to the emperor or to Unetenie, or that could be considered harmful to the nation or its proper ruling, is strictly prohibited. Whether speech violates these principles is left to the discretion of individual guards who were alerted to it, and to the judge hearing the case. When performed by a Unetenie citizen, such behavior could be considered treason and may be punishable by dismemberment or death. When performed by a foreigner, such behavior could be considered espionage and may be punishable by dismemberment or death.